


Let's Go To Sleep, Honey

by spacessie



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, I dont really know but... I love these boys, I was feelin gay I have no other excuse, M/M, One Shot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacessie/pseuds/spacessie
Summary: This doesn't go very in depth, it's just some boys going to bed.





	Let's Go To Sleep, Honey

_2:35 AM._

            Craig sighed as he sat in the dark living room, the only light coming from the soft glow of the television. Red Racer was playing on low volume in front of him, and usually he’d be completely invested, but he was almost too tired to care. _Almost_. He yawned. Not even a minute later, there was a faint knock on the door. It was so quiet, Craig almost missed it completely. But then it came again, louder this time, and he jumped up from his spot on the couch to look through the peephole. Who would’ve been there at such an hour?

            To no surprise, it was his boyfriend, Tweek. It wasn’t out of the norm for them to show up at each other’s houses uninvited, even in the middle of the night. It was a habit that started when the Asian girls at their school started shipping them, and the rest was history. Craig figured he should really just get Tweek his own key to the Tucker’s house.

            Craig pulled the door open and ushered the boy inside.

            “What did I tell you about not wearing a coat? You’re going to catch a cold, especially this late at night.” After closing the front door, Craig pulled the frail boy into his arms and led him to the couch so they could warm up and finish his show

            _2:50 AM._

            Craig yawned again, stretching his arms above his head. Tweek looked up at him.

            “So,” Started the taller of the two, “You wanna talk about it?”

            Tweek was caught completely off guard. “What?”

            “About why you’re here. Or did you just come over because you missed me?” Craig added with a small grin.

            “Ngh… Don’t flatter yourself.”

            “So, then what’s up?”

            “I’m just…” Tweek hesitated, feeling somewhat abashed already. He spoke through clenched teeth. “Nervous about, gah, nothing, I guess.”

            “Oh, that’s all?” Craig’s voice was completely monotone, though his cheeky grin was still stuck on his face.

            “Nnnggghhhhh.”

            “It’s kind of cute that you thought to come to me.”

            “Fucking… Shut up, man…”

            “But really, do you want to talk about your feelings?” Craig asked again, more seriously this time.

            Tweek shook his head, then paused for another moment. “I just, um… Couldn’t sleep, wanted some company. If that’s okay.”

            “That’s okay,” Craig smiled again, standing up from the couch and holding out his hand for the other boy to take. “But what if I had been asleep when you came over? Silly. C’mon, let’s go upstairs. I’m tired.”

            Tweek reluctantly took his hand, then was dragged up to his boyfriend’s room. Glow stars on the ceiling and the moon shining through the window were the only light sources as they stumbled over to his bed to lay down.

            “Do you need to borrow pajamas, or are you just going to sleep in that?”

            Tweek sat on the edge of Craig’s bed, twiddling his thumbs. “Oh. Uhh, I mean, I guess pajamas would be nice…”

            “Cool, hold on.”

            Craig searched his dresser drawers for a few moments, before tossing a large shirt in Tweek’s general direction. He moved clothes around, then groaned and turned to face the blond, who had just finished pulling the too-big shirt over his head.

            “I don’t have any pajama pants clean.”

            Tweek ran a hand through his own hair, smiling half-heartedly. “Ah, don’t worry about it, I can sleep in these. It’s fine.”

            Without missing a beat, Craig pulled off the pants he was wearing to offer them to his boyfriend.

            “GAH, CRAIG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

            “Dude, keep it down. My parents are sleeping,” he said quietly, his voice still void of emotion. “I’m going to give you these to wear, jeans aren’t comfortable to sleep in. Just take ‘em.”

            After a few embarrassing moments of silence, Tweek finally accepted the pants and changed into them.

            Craig gazed at him for a few moments, then took a step closer and placed his hands on the nervous boy’s shoulders. “Cute.”

            “God dammit.”

            The two plopped onto Craig’s bed as he pulled his blanket up over them. They snuggled close together to “conserve heat” and “save room.”

            The dark haired, and now pantsless boy, turned to Tweek, after pulling the covers over their heads. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

            “What?” Tweek squeaked in response, “No, jeeze, I can’t breathe under here. Oh god, oh god, I’m going to suffocate!”

“You aren’t going to suffocate.”

“You don’t know that! Fuck, I’m hyperventilating!”

“Honey, calm down, you’re okay. Here.” Craig removed the blanket. “See? You’re fine.”

Tweek took a deep breath, then let it back out again. It took him a few moments to process what his boyfriend had said to him, but when he did, “Did you just call me ‘honey’?”

Craig’s first instinct was to flip him off and deny saying anything, until his own words set in for himself, too. Suddenly, he was flustered. Which was weird. Craig did NOT get flustered. Right?

“I think I did… I hear your parents call each other pet names all the time, so I guess it just sort of… slipped. Sorry, I won’t call you that anymore if you d---”

His boyfriend cut him off, shaking his head lightly. “No! No, it’s fine, it… Was sweet. Or, cute, or whatever.” Tweek shook his head again, harder this time. “I shouldn’t have said cute.”

“You’re dumb.” He avoided looking at the blond, feeling overwhelmingly sheepish. What was this? Craig Tucker did not get embarrassed. He was the definition of chill!

“Speak for yourself, hotshot. _‘Honey.’_ ”

“Leave me alone, it slipped.”

“Craig.”

Craig finally caved and looked his boyfriend in the eye, which he regretted immediately, because that only made him feel _more_ embarrassed. This was not fair.

“I liked it, dude.”

That was it. Craig just imploded right there on the spot. Or at least, that’s what it felt like. But humiliatingly, he was still there, still in one piece, and he had to come up with some reaction to Tweek that wasn’t totally gay.

“I like you, dude.” Oh, okay, nevermind, his reaction was totally gay.

This time, Tweek was the one to say, “You’re dumb.”

To which Craig replied, “I know,” before reluctantly adding, “Honey,” to the end of his statement.

It had to have been at least

_3:30 AM._

So, the two of them gave in and quit fighting sleep. They went to bed with their lanky limbs tangled together, and probably slept in way too late.


End file.
